


Maternity Leave

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Modern AU, working up until the last possible moment bc we know that’s what Kyoko would do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Kyoko is finally forced to go on maternity leave.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Maternity Leave

**Author's Note:**

> More babyfic? More babyfic! Hope you like it!

* * *

The thought of having to go on maternity leave was hard for Kyoko, especially since she had her dream job and position in said dream job.

The day that she was supposed to finally say goodbye to her corner office and start saying hello to the nearly-complete baby nursery she and Makoto had worked tirelessly on for months for their little boy, a new file had been presented to the detective team. Shuichi had handed over the thick file almost grudgingly to Kyoko, since he already knew it’d keep her pushing to continue working instead of leaving.

“You don’t have to jump right on this case,” he tried as he handed it to her. “I can set Hajime on it and you can continue with your plans to leave for your—”

“He’s not coming yet, I can stay,” Kyoko replied immediately, sitting back down in her chair and opening the file. Shuichi sighed, anticipating the answer, before nodding. He glanced at Kyoko’s stomach again, and she turned to him.

“Really, Shuichi, it’s not even my due date for another week,” Kyoko said. She knew of his concerns for her comfort. He nodded again, and allowed her to get to work, going over the new file.

Even a week later when her estimated due date had come, Kyoko showed up at 7:30 am sharp, with her thermos of more-milk-than-coffee drink and the necessary paperwork in a tote bag slung over her shoulder; still looking professional even though she was due to give birth any day now.

“I can’t miss the big meeting after all the work I’ve already put in on this case,” she said before Shuichi could even get a word in to her about her condition, as she began to set things on her desk. “It’s important.”

He raced to help her, grabbing her thermos and helping her slide her shoulder bag’s strap over her head. She let her breath out and leaned against her desk, putting a hand on the side of her stomach and rubbing. “Phew.”

“Are you alright, Kyoko?” he asked concernedly, and she looked to him with a nod.

“The little one is just running out of room,” she replied, continuing to rub the spot. “Which makes it all the more painful when he kicks. It’s almost as if he’s eager to be born.”

She chuckled at the scared look that crossed Shuichi’s face, before reaching for his hand. “I’m just joking about that last part, but here, feel him. He’s been kicking all morning.”

She placed Shuichi’s hand on her middle, and he quickly felt what she was talking about. Shuichi didn’t have kids of his own (yet), but had felt this baby move and kick a time or two during Kyoko’s pregnancy. Now, he realized, the kicks were much stronger.

“Well, you just take it easy, alright? I’d hate for you to go into labor in the middle of...anything where you weren’t at home, really,” Shuichi said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that from both you and Makoto. This won’t be like one of those movies, I promise. I’ll be at home when it happens. Makoto and I will probably be in the middle of a movie or something, in fact. And then we’ll go to the hospital and I’ll have him call you from there and tell you I can’t come into work because I’m having the baby."

Shuichi was gaping at Kyoko and her imaginary scenario, before shaking his head and nodding. “Still, please.”

She nodded back. “Promise. And I’ll let Hajime do all the talking today.”

* * *

“Kyoko, five minutes until we’re due in the meeting room. We can’t be late,” Shuichi said as he walked to her office, staring at his watch. “And do you have the paperwork ready, Hajime is asking for the—”

He stopped at the entrance to her office to find her in her chair, the file resting on the desk in front of her. She looked up to him with a confident smile and nod.

“I’m all set,” she said. “The paperwork is in the front of the file, here,” she said, flipping to the front of the manilla folder and pointing. “And I...”

She paused a moment To take a deep breath, before clearing her throat and trying again, noting Shuichi’s momentary worried look. “Excuse me. And I made sure to tell the others that we’ll be on our way shortly.”

Shuichi nodded. Kyoko closed the folder and handed it to Shuichi, before slowly standing. Shuichi had reopened the folder and was looking back where Kyoko had been reading as she got to her feet.

“It’s all there and— oh!”

Shuichi had looked up just in time to see his biggest fear happen: Kyoko’s water breaking. She had grasped the back of the chair as it spun around, digging her nails into the fabric as a small puddle appeared between her feet on the carpet. Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he panicked. Meanwhile, besides her initial yelp, her face remained calm.

“Damn, I guess I won’t be joining you after all,” she said, shaking her head. She looked up to see Shuichi in a lowkey state of panic.

“Oh my God, okay, stay calm,” he said, a state he was obviously far from himself. Kyoko hadn’t batted an eye; she still stood against the chair, bringing a hand up to her belly and rubbing it calmly.

“I’m going to call Makoto, the meeting’s off, you’re going to the hospital instead,” Shuichi was still going on. Kyoko put a hand over Shuichi’s as he placed it on the phone.

“Shuichi, relax,” she said. “Everything is fine. I’ll call Makoto, and I’ll see myself out. You and Hajime go, okay?”

Shuichi nodded, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. “Alright.”

Kyoko nodded back. “Alright. Go, you’re due there in three minutes. Tell them what we talked about, my little one is coming.” 

Just then, Hajime appeared at the doorway to Kyoko’s office with the file tucked neatly under his arm. “Hey guys, are we— oh God, Kyoko, it’s time?”

He had apparently noticed the wet spot on the carpet right away.

“It’s time. You’re going to have to be both of us for this,” she said, and he nodded.

“I will. Good luck,” he said to her, before turning to Shuichi. “Shall we?”

He nodded, turning to Kyoko. “You’ll do great.”

She nodded, before sitting in her chair. “We’ll call you when he comes.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Shuichi said, calming down a bit.

Both Shuichi and Hajime nodded and set off as Kyoko dialed the number. Makoto was there in less than ten minutes.

A little after twelve pm, just as the meeting was breaking for the lunch hour, Hajime and Shuichi both got the text from Makoto that they weren’t expecting for at least until after regular work day hours; the baby had arrived.

* * *

“Yeah, we were joking that he was eager to come out to let her go back to work quicker,” Makoto said with a chuckle into his phone. He looked over to his girlfriend again, a bit disheveled looking, but resting peacefully in the hospital bed with the baby nursing at her breast.

Kyoko looked up to Makoto, ushering him to come back over by the bed. He had moved over to the window to talk on the phone to Kyoko’s coworkers so he wouldn’t disturb the baby. Kyoko reached for the phone when Makoto had come back by her bedside, and Makoto playfully rolled his eyes, before nodding.

“I’m gonna hand you to her- yeah, can you believe she wants to talk about work not even a day after she gave birth? This woman, I swear,” Makoto said, chuckling as he gave the phone to Kyoko, before leaning in to kiss the baby’s forehead again.

“Shuichi?” Kyoko croaked, her voice a bit worn out from the birth. “How did the meeting go?”

“We’ve still got a bit to cover after lunch, but it’s looking good,” he replied. “But I don’t want you worrying about it, alright? You’ve got a new baby to take care of. We’ll be fine here, I promise.”

“I can’t not worry about it,” Kyoko said. “You know that. I just ask you keep me updated. I know I can’t go back for a while, doctor’s orders, but please keep me updated, alright?”

“That I can do,” Shuichi said. “I’ll make Hajime take double the notes just for you. And we’ll drop them by the house so you have some reading material.”

“Thank you,” Kyoko said.

“Now you rest, you sound exhausted,” Shuichi said. “I promise we’ve got everything under control here.”

“I will,” Kyoko said. “And alright. Talk to you soon.”

She handed the phone back to Makoto, before making herself comfortable leaning against the pillows again. Makoto stood at her bedside, still listening to Shuichi on the phone.

“I’ll make sure she does, don’t worry,” he said, winking at Kyoko. “The baby, too. He’s almost sleeping now. Little guy’s had a big day. We can send a picture when he’s not eating.”

He listened for a moment before answering. “He’s 8 lbs, 15 oz, and she had him naturally in about five minutes. I know, right? She’s so amazing.”

He gave Kyoko another look after this, before nodding once again. “Okay, I’ll tell her. Thanks. Talk to you later.”

A brief pause, before he ended the call and sighed. “He’s gonna send flowers sometime today, and told me to tell you to just worry about you and the baby.”

Kyoko nodded. “I’ll try.”

Makoto set his phone on the side table, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He had the perfect view of their son nursing, and smiled down to him. The baby’s eyes were still open, and rolled up to meet his.

“Hey, little guy,” he said, bringing a hand up to stroke the bit of hair poking out from under the cap, as the baby continued nursing. "Being here isn’t so bad, huh?”

Kyoko gave a tired chuckle, before sighing and laying her head back against her pillow. “He’s content, I’m content...clear my schedule, Makoto, I think I’m going to nap.”

“That’s something I haven’t heard from you in a long time, and something you definitely deserve to do,” Makoto said happily, leaning up to kiss Kyoko’s cheek, as she settled in, a small cat’s smile on her face.

Her maternity leave had officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
